Marjani Nunda
Marjani Nunda is the daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People, a Swahili fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Marjani Nunda Age: 19 Parent's Story: The Nunda, Eater of People Alignment: Royal Roommate: Rosina Fioravante Secret Heart's Desire: To go hunting in the forests. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled hunter and I can fight with a spear. Storybook Romance Status: Salim Ettemsuch is my boyfriend. He's such a sweet guy, though I wish he would come out of his shell more. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get careless with plants - especially when I'm asked to care for them. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. There's even hunting in this class! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I'm not thrilled about watching plants - especially not date trees. Best Friend Forever After: I'd say my boyfriend Salim. I'm also good friends with Theron Qoph as well. Character Appearance Marjani is of average height, with dark brown skin, black hair worn in a micro braid ponytail, and brown eyes. She wears a long yellow and fuchsia African-style gown and a matching head wrap on her head. She wears a green sash with a black panther design. Personality Marjani is a brave, strong girl who loves hunting. She is especially fond of using spears to hunt rare beasts. However, she is very careless with plants - she always says that she and plants don't get along. Biography Habari gani! My name is Marjani Nunda. I am the daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People. My father was the seventh son of a sultan. He was not much liked by his father. But one day, the sultan's cat killed a calf. It went on to kill a cow, a donkey, a horse, and even a child. It soon ate whatever came by it - it came to be known as the Nunda, eater of people. But then the Nunda killed three of the sultan's sons. But Dad was able to trick the Nunda and he slew it, and there was much rejoicing. My dad is now the sultan, and he's got a wife and kids. I am the fourth of six children. I have three older brothers and two younger sisters. At Ever After High, I often go hunting in the Enchanted Forest. I always say that I'm "hunting the most dangerous game". I use a spear for doing it. Still, I keep a quota on how many animals I take so I don't take too many (and since some of the students dislike hunting). I'm very much a tomboy, and I describe myself as boisterous, brave, and strong-willed. I can also be awfully outspoken. I tend to hang around mostly boys, though I do get along with girls too, including my roommate Rosina. I've found a nice boyfriend named Salim Ettemsuch. It was his roommate Viktor who hooked us up. Salim is very quiet, and he's nice and polite. He enjoys my company and loves having an outspoken girl around. I consider myself a Royal since I really enjoy hunting and want to follow my father in the world of animal warfare. Trivia *The Nunda (also known as the Mngwa) is a feline appearing in Tanzanian folklore which is rumored to really be stalking the countryside of Tanzania. It is described as a grey cat the size of a donkey. *Marjani's name means "coral" in Swahili. The word is of Arabic origin. *Marjani has two cousins attending Ever After High. *If she were an official character, she would be voised by Melissa Lloyd, who voiced Lara Croft's friend Anaya in the video game Tomb Raider: Legend. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princesses Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:Swahili